1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a portable electronic device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a portable electronic device capable of semi-automatically unfolding for exposing an input interface.
2. Description of Related Art
A general tablet PC has features of light and thin, and easy to be carried around, and a user can use a touch screen installed on the tablet PC for inputting via touching or handwriting. In addition, a keyboard can be optionally provided to the tablet PC, so the tablet PC is enabled to obliquely stand on a base panel thereby allowing the user to adjust the viewing angle for the touch screen.
At present, the tablet PC can be pivoted with the base panel through a connection member, the user can select to stack the tablet PC on a front surface of the base panel or to obliquely stand on the front surface of the base panel by two ends of the connection member respectively rotating with the tablet PC and the base panel.
However, in the mentioned design, when the user desires to operate the tablet PC to stack or stand on the front surface of the base panel, the user has to empty the hands or suspend the work at hand before the user rotates and places the tablet PC on the front surface of the base panel.
Accordingly, how to provide a portable electronic device capable of overcoming the mentioned disadvantages shall be seriously concerned by skilled people in the art.